


Tattoo Me With Kisses

by IdlePace



Series: Tattoo Parlour AU [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Mentions of Sexual Content, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Play Fighting, use of strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another artist in the parlour packs up and heads home for the day, when their regular routine is interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo Me With Kisses

“And if you look close enough in the movie, you can totally tell it’s really just a Captain Kirk mask painted white!” Her arms snapped out wide with her excitement, “Bam! Movie magic!” Nano’s lively smile couldn’t hide as it cracked open showing the top row of her teeth, the purple curl stained next to her lips moving along with her.

Shifting her hips as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder Lomadia raised an eyebrow high on her forehead, “How do you even know this?” Hiking the strap of the sports bag up she tried to keep her anxious feet still, maintaining a close eye on just how leisurely Nano was packing up.

Tapping the tip of her nose with a dye swirled finger Nano laughed, “Director’s cut, Lom! Which we are _so_ watching tonight!”

A groan and an exhausted drop of her head stated Lomadia’s thoughts on the idea before she even spoke, “But we watched a scary movie _last_ night. I don’t think my heart can take another for a while.”

Watching Nano stuff more casual items into her satchel before picking up her phone to check the time, Lomadia could only hear the click of Nano’s abundant phone charms smack into her case. The silence was soothing as she let out a pent up breath, her muscles still sore from her training session earlier that day.

Nano glanced up from her illuminated screen, catching eyes with Lomadia and following the lead of breaking into a knowing smile.

“Batman.” Both women answered in unison, wasting no time to fall into sharp cackles at the happenstance of the moment.

“Alright, alright,” Nano waved a hand in the air as the other held her stomach, trying to find her breath again, “We’ll put it on roulette for which one.”

“I’m going to say this right now: I am not sitting through two hours of Mr. Freeze jokes.” Lomadia rubbed at her brow, letting a laugh out through her nose as she thought about the particular movie.

Swinging her fastened bag over her shoulder Nano grumbled at the thought, “Same here… but Lom?” Letting the corner of her eye peek up to Lomadia’s questioning expression, Nano tried to hold her lips from bending, “I think you need to... chill.” A gentle scoff from Lomadia was all it took for Nano to leap out of her reach before arms could uncross to give her a push.

Stepping back, keeping close tabs on the scheme filled woman who followed her, Nano strode out of her station, giving one last check over the paints and tools. Even as her sight was preoccupied she still managed to dodge out of the way of a twitching hand that threatened to tickle her sides, “You’ll never catch me!”

With a squeal Nano was trapped mid gloat, hands finding her wrists as they were brought up to her chest to restrain her escape. The affectionate grin in front of her paired well with the deep blue eyes, giving Lomadia’s lips more colour the longer she tried to keep from moving. When Nano’s shoulders fell with the sense of calm, Lomadia took the chance to brush the back of her hand down the smooth cheeks, rubbing lightly at the virtually mystical half body tattoo that daringly crept up around the petite woman’s face. A faint huff of air through her nose as she could feel the swell in her chest increase Lomadia dipped her head down, brushing back the dark hair to press her lips to Nano’s forehead.

“Lom…” Nano rolled her eyes, “My lips are down here.” With a comical pout of her lips she flexed her fingers that were still against her chest, “I know even giants like you know how anatomy works so you have no excuse-” Nano’s words were ensnared and pushed back into her mouth as lips were on her own. Her hands dropped back to her sides as her eyes were undecided, flicking back and forth from open to close.

“Get a room!” Vowels were chewed purposefully from the interrupting call. Nano could feel Lomadia’s face drop to a heavy frown as she pulled away, turning both of them to find the reception desk of the parlour.

High ceilings let industrial styled hanging lamps act as the room’s focal point, the brick walled mural with one aspect off from stealing the eyes in the room. The artistically cracked marble topped desk with dark wood side panels sat faintly out of center as the plush lounging sofas all remained turned as if to give attention to the large built into the floor furniture piece. 

With his head cripplingly supported by his hands as he leaned more into the desk, Lalna stood almost proudly as the women glared daggers at him. His feet kicked off the ground for a moment, pleased by the reaction as Rythian who sat on the other side of the desk continued to type out on the computer, completely disinterested by the situation.

“Ew, thought I smelled boys in here!” Nano held her nose and stuck out her tongue as she could feel Lomadia detach from her, “You better not be making everything in here sticky with your jam hands.”

Bolting up from his relaxed position Lalna opened his mouth, taking in an over dramatic gasp, “It can talk!” His mocking smile matched the spark in his eyes as he moved away from the counter, “The butt deviant is talking to me!”

“Excuse me?” Nano’s voice rose, reaching a point where her sounds cracked, “You wanna say that again?!” Her painted sneakers squeaked against the tiled floor as she rounded the custom built desk, standing her ground to the man only slightly taller than her, “You wanna say that to my face?”

Lalna’s hands flew to his hips, “I was just thinking that I wouldn’t have worn such tight pants if I would have known you were in today,” His hand slipped into his back pockets as a means of protection as he sang his repetition, “Butt deviant.”

Buzzing her lips, she could feel her satchel smack into her side as she toughened her stance with a cross of her arms, “Trust me mate, no one, beside scary pants behind the desk there, wants your butt.” Nano’s jerk of her head to gesture to Rythian failed at bringing the tall man into the conversation, still disregarding what was happening.

“You’re so mean Nano!” A pull of his face and Lalna tried his best rehearsed puppy dog expression, sticking out his bottom lip as he tried to summon a tear. “At least I don’t have magic marker all over my face...”

“Oh that’s it!” Letting her bag slide off her arm and collapse to the ground Nano whipped her fists up in front of her face, “You wanna go do you?” Her bounce from foot to foot was quick as she charged her dukes in rapid circles.

Pulling his own hands up with a challenging gaze Lalna let one side of his mouth lock into a grin, “And what if I do?” He matched Nano’s side stepping with springs on the balls of his feet forwards and back, tensing the grip of his fingers.

Standing to the side of the desk Lomadia could feel her height increase as she stressed the muscles in her arms, puffing up her entire appearance. Her keen eyes darted from Nano to Lalna and back again, watching as each continued to rev up. Flicking her sights down to the other silent person in the room Lomadia couldn’t help as her mind flared while Rythian still didn’t budge even when the tension in the room scaled up higher.

Ready any second to drop her bag and dive headfirst into the action Lomadia arranged her feet as she looked at the two in the reception area, still tossing encouragements at each other to make the initial move. It was Nano after practicing to duck her head multiple times behind her fists who took the first movement, rocketing up from her steady spot.

Lomadia could feel her body jerk in place as she observed how the apprehensive faces melted and high pitched laughs filled their once angered mouths, their arms welcomingly surrounding each other. She relaxed with a full sigh, sneaking a quick look over to Rythian, finally seeing a change in the man. His lean back in the chair brought even more relief to her lungs as she could tell by his expression he actually was paying attention the entire time.

“You little weirdo, why didn’t you tell me you were coming today?” Nano snorted as she rubbed her cheek against the blonde man’s, “I would have had more insults prepared!” Her earrings caught in the mess of tangled hair but paid it no mind as she could feel Lalna’s laugh vibrate alongside her.

“I wasn’t planning on coming in today, but you know how things go!” Lalna’s arms loosened around Nano’s shoulders to get a better look at her cheeky smile, “And who are you calling little?”

Extending her arm slowly and forcing out loud sounds from behind her teeth Nano let an eased fist gently push into Lalna’s face, “I get to call you little till you learn to take a punch.” She mushed her knuckles into the skin, molding around Lalna’s face.

“Some of us aren’t meant for hand to hand combat.” Lalna teased, playfully swatting at the lifeless fist.

“Yeah, some are just meant to sit on the couch all day and eat cake huh?” Jabbing a finger into the man’s stomach Nano theatrically animated how the digit sunk in.

A proud smile found his lips as Lalna clicked his tongue, “Yeah, and it’s even better when your boyfriend feeds it to you.” He tried to hold in a laugh from bursting out as Nano’s jaw dropped.

“You’re so spoiled!” Her arms flew to Lalna’s shoulders, giving him a frantic shake, “You know what I get? I get to deal with Lomadia’s smelly feet after her gym sessions!” Nano’s head dropped as she whined about the contrasting situations, feeling Lalna’s hand pat out a sympathetic beat in the middle of her hair line.

Still letting her nerves die back down Lomadia adjusted her bag, giving her mind rest after the drastic burst. Silently, she continued to watch the long-time friends make faces at one another and mention age old inside jokes.

“We should be used to this by now,” Meeting minds rather than eyes Rythian’s voice drifted in, joining Lomadia’s thoughts on the sidelines. “But no matter what, their play fights always take me by surprise.” Hearing the drawn out sigh calmed Lomadia even further, sharing in Rythian’s trickling nerves.

“Trouble is,” Letting the strap of her bag settle away from her neck she watched with a smile as the animated interactions continued, “I never know with her if she’s actually going to start a fight.”

The squeak of the simple office chair seemed to cut higher in sound than Rythian’s low tone. Adding to his lean back was an odd try at a casual appearance for the man, his thin finger tapping at the plastic armrest while his head tried to keep from bending backwards over the top of the chair. Lomadia almost didn’t hear Rythian begin to speak as her mind trailed in thought about counting the number of piercings deep in his skin.

“…And she’s quite the passionate learner.” Rythian’s words came back into focus with a swift shake of Lomadia’s head, “Probably one of the keenest. I’m glad she decided to come work here.” The stretch of his arms behind his head loosened joints, cracking out sounds drowned by the other chatting pair.

Tipping her head Lomadia at last caught the dark eyes that tried to hide a smile of pride, “Well she better be doing well. She sketches enough at home!” Her laugh glided over lips, slowly losing drive as she watched the giggling pair again, “Nano!”

Calling again with a jarring sound Lomadia threw her arms out front, virtually rushing forward, “You put him down!”

The two blinked innocently, Lalna’s arms slowly falling out of the air and Nano with a sarcastic frown, “But he bet me twenty bucks I couldn’t pick him up! That’s pizza money right there for tonight Lom!” With her arms still constricted around Lalna’s waist Nano gave no sign of a struggle keeping him off the ground.

Rubbing at her brow heaving a grave sigh Lomadia tried to put her words together, “Put him down before you break him.” She didn’t even need to hear the clatter of the swivel chair on the ground to know Rythian had jumped into a defence mode when she roared. “Let’s just get home so I can finally relax.”

Letting the fabric in her grip slowly slip Nano blew the hair out of her eyes with a groan, “Alright, but I won that twenty bucks fair and square!” Already feeling the stern shaming finger being pointed in her direction she tried not to roll her eyes again, “Fine, I won’t take his money, but that means pizza money is coming out of your pocket.”

Wanting to drop the topic Lomadia picked up Nano’s dejected satchel, “Stir fry it is.” Adding it to her shoulder already carrying her own bag, she gave a nod to Rythian who couldn’t notice as his head was too far craned down, embarrassed as he fixed his chair. “Let’s get a move on Nano.”

Anxiously fidgeting her feet in place Nano jumped to throw her arms around Lalna’s neck again, “You tell me next time you come in alright? _I’ll_ take you out to lunch.” She smiled grandly as Lalna snickered, priding herself that she could help create the remorse for his missed meal.

“What a charmer,” Lalna’s laugh continued, breaking slowly off track as he tried to pull his messed hair out of his eyes, “But it will take more than just one date for me to put out.” Parting the hair on his forehead he could see without any difficulty the disbelief in Nano’s face, “Whatever _he’s_ told you are pure lies.” 

Nano shook her head, trying not to let her full smile slip out, “Sure, whatever you say Lalna.” Meeting the rude tongue stuck between Lalna’s lips with her own and scrunching her face, Nano increased the unconventional good bye as she kept in another giggle.

Dropping back down with both feet grounded Nano could quickly feel herself gravitate right to Lomadia’s heels. The tug on her pin and badge cluttered bag couldn’t encourage it to fall back to her, but her grin brought out her swirling idea. “Hey, you know what would be the best idea?” Linking her arm with Lomadia’s she could feel the other give a gentle pull as a response. “Batman movie… marathon!” 

The pure laughs from Nano still echoed as they stepped out the parlour’s door, Lalna’s wave missing their concentration entirely. Clicking resurfaced from the opposite side of the room, Rythian picking up where he had left off with no intention of addressing his own incident. Lalna swung his arms lifelessly, whining at the quietness of room.

“Rythian…” The blonde griped as he dramatically threw himself into the counter. He called the other’s name again with more stress on the sounds, his voice droning in pitches like a car changing gears. Hoisting himself up with his forearms on the cold surface he tried grabbing attention again. “Ryth-”

“You better not break the desk.” His gruff cut in was short as he hit the enter button with an exasperated sigh, “Just come over here already.” His arm held limply in the air, supported by the armrest, while his wrist twisted in no particular direction as a crack was muffled by his skin.

With a pleased hum in the back of his throat Lalna rocked onto his feet and circled around desk space. Dragging a hand lightly across Rythian’s shoulders invigorated a shiver originating from the bottom of his spine, spread out through his entire back. Lalna predicted the expression Rythian prepared for him as he sat down on the identical office chair, but chose not to stare, leaning his head on the very shoulders he teased.

“So is everyone gone for the night?” Building a breath Lalna took in the smells that long ago embedded into Rythian’s skin: rubbing alcohol, chemically mixed inks, a hint of casually slathered on deodorant and small traces of the natural laundry detergent Rythian insisted on using, all mixing together to form something more comforting than Lalna would have ever thought.

“Yes, it’s just us and the schedule I have to finish…” Rythian’s eyes drifted back to the computer screen, while his hand’s motive strayed, tangling friskily into the blonde hair.

Bringing his chair closer to fit tighter to Rythian’s side to give less strain on both of their reaches Lalna took another large whiff of the reassuring smell. He joined Rythian in watching the monitor, hardly blinking as switched to a default screensaver. “So, we still on for the new ink tonight?” Lalna’s cheek pressed harder into Rythian’s tense shoulder.

As the hand in his hair grew still Lalna could sense without needing to hear the buzzing unanswered thoughts in Rythian’s mind. Even as he wanted to stay against the warm skin he pulled his back straight to get a better view of Rythian’s vacant expression, “What’s on your mind?” Trailing a finger down and around the shell of stud dotted ear to repeat the motion, Lalna pushed into personal space, giving a kiss to the corner of the man’s jaw. “What are you thinking about?”

Rythian’s exhale was distant, strained to come out slowly as his head tilted towards the touch. His eyes swept along the reception, slowly taking in every aspect of the room. “It’s been five months Lalna.” His once active hand found space on Lalna’s thigh, stroking gradually along the casual denim, “Five months since I opened this place, and it’s doing better than I could have ever imagined.”

An airy laugh and Lalna tugged at Rythian’s ear lobe, “Well of course it’s doing so well! You invested years into this!” When his action couldn’t summon a sound from the other Lalna huffed with a roll of his eyes, “You can’t tell me you expected to fail.”

The twitch of his hand gripped his fingers tighter to Lalna’s leg, holding still as the thought sunk in. Rythian shook his head, dismissing the statement and any other disbelief in his system. “I’m just trying to say…” Lifting his hand without a sound, he found Lalna’s mischievous fingers, lacing them with his own and bringing the back of the pale hand up to his lips. “Thank you, for your support for all these years.” As his lips met with skin, Rythian let his breath cycle slowly, allowing air to drift before rising back up. “The paper work, the phone calls, the investments, everything you’ve done and put up with… thank you.”

Lalna knew his lips were curling as tightly as possible, his cheeks budding up as warmth poured from his hand to the rest of his body. “Rythian, haven’t you realized yet?” Lalna let the man press another earnest kiss to his hand, watching how his lip ring pushed into his skin. “I’m crazy about you. I would do anything you asked me to.”

Setting their clasped hands down but not letting go, Rythian instinctively making his eyes drop while his teeth rolled his bottom lip, “Yeah, I may have noticed that,” Lalna’s thumb pulled out of the entanglement to rub along Rythian’s hand, “It’s just so hard to believe that all this… and you… it’s just-”

“You’re turning sentimental on me Rythian.” Lalna grinned with a provoking boost of his chin.

Rythian’s lips hooked into a compressed smiled as his own thumb pinned down Lalna’s, “You started it.”

Giving another set of brief passing seconds, he released the blonde’s digit, inspecting how it stretched out and swept across his skin again. Rythian’s detail absorbing sight traced the lines in Lalna’s finger, each knuckle receiving an equal amount of attention. “You know, if you wanted to, we could put some new ink on you tonight.”

He didn’t catch the way Lalna’s head tilted as he brought both his hands to hold the soft short fingers. “We could put something, right here…” His thumb drew slow circles around the base of Lalna’s finger, ending to wrap around the trail snugly, “For something permanent.”

Blowing the slipping hair out from in front of his face Lalna tried to ignore how his stomach decided to take up acrobatics at that exact moment. He yanked their locked hands towards his middle, wheeling Rythian closer to knock foreheads together. Rythian’s fingers again rubbed around the designated spot, a small coaxing for their lips to seal together, molding Lalna’s words into a hushed mumble.

“God, you are so fucking sappy.”


End file.
